


Vampire on the orient express

by hesperaxa



Series: Tales of the Vampire Time Lord [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Vampires, human/vampire timelord sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperaxa/pseuds/hesperaxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short 2 chapter story about the doctor being a vampire and clara finding out durring the night on the Orient express. </p><p>M/E rated for sex/love scene and biting/blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vampire on the orient express

“To our last hurrah?” 

The clink of glasses still ran in Clara's ears, even still after phoning Danny, she still couldn't stop thinking of the hurrah. The room was lovely, dark woods and silver metal work working in harmony. She laid on the soft velvet bedsheets in the white silk pyjamas, staring at the ceiling, second by second, waiting for him to knock, saying that the train will blow up or there is a monster on board, it was more likely a monster, but she would of thought it was him.

After an hour, she stirred to a soft knock on the wall, the Doctor's room wall. It wasn't right, if he wanted to wake her, he would of opened the door with the sonic or shout her name. She sat up, the clock showing 12 midnight, she slipped on her dressing gown and opened her door. She shuffled down to his door, leaning her ear to the dark cold wood. She heard muffled moans, whimpering and deep growls, he cheeks went red, what was he up to? Was he in danger, didn't sound like it. Clara was slightly peeved at the fact something 'strange' was going off, seeing he wasn't a hugging person. 

Clara grappled the door knob, leaning back, and smashing her shoulder into the door, the door swung open, it wasn't locked. She stumbled forward, landing on her knees, looking down she saw a face of one of the servant girls, cold and dead. She felt queasy and shocked, covering her mouth, shuffling back to the doorway, but it closed shut behind her. There sitting on the bed, was the Doctor, the moonlight silhouetting his face, only seeing his right eye and his mouth, blood dripped from his lips as he stared at Clara. He stood up, tall in the dark, still wearing his tuxedo without the jacket, the white shirt had red patches on the collar, his cold blue eyes shot through Clara like ice, walking closer.

“You should be asleep, Clara?” his voice was deep, his accent rushed in her ears, making them hot.

“What the hell Doctor, I know we've seen some weird things before, but this is wrong! Your wrong!” she stood up, back against the door, no where to run. Her pulse was racing, she knew what he was, she would have to be stupid not to know, she had read Bram Stoker's Dracula, but she thought it was a fairy tail, but to be fair, everything she knew was a fairy tail, even this man. 

“Oh, I'm sorry Clara, I'm not perfect, I'v done it on the sly so I wouldn't harm you, I don't want to. Tricky regeneration you know, you never quite know what you are going to get....oh don't worry, she's not dead as you thought, she just knocked up, she was making an awful sound.” he smiled as he walked closer to her, showing the white fangs, sharp as razors. 

He was within inches of her now, his hand raised to her cheek, he was cold, he had always been cold, but now in this regeneration, it was ice. With the other hand he wiped off the blood dripping down his chin, his lips licking off the rest. She didn't falter, never looking away, she wasn't going to show the fear, a new fear, she already lost him once, now a fear of him, being near him. 

“I....I'm not afraid of you, Doctor...” he pressed his finger on her lips, shushing her.

“No, you are afraid of me, you have been for sometime, afraid that I'm not him anymore, the sweet boy running after your echoes through time and space, all I want was you, but now I'm an old and grey, you don't see me anymore....well here I am Clara, this is me.” a wicked grin flashed in the dark, she didn't smile back, still entranced in fear. 

He turned his back on her, walking to the bed, sitting down, pulling the black neck tie off, unbuttoning the top three of his bloody shirt. She still as a statue, not sure of what he was going to do next, was she next? She swallowed hard, breathing shallow. 

“What now?” she shuddered in the cold, even though he was ice, it was warmer than the train. He looked up at her, his face was the same, it was just those fangs that she didn't care for. He patted the bed next to him, signalling her to come. 

“Don't worry, I won't bite....much...ha ha ha bad joke!” the sarcasm was enough at the moment. She slowly moved across the floor, making sure she didn't step on the girl, in fact he moved her, placing a pillow under the servant's head. 

“I know what I am, but I'm not a monster, do have to look after them don't I?” he looked down at his hands, as she sat down with him. 

She looked at him, he was still the Doctor, still hers, the conflict in her mind was baffling. She wanted to help him, find away to be rid of this curse, but also didn't want to help, staking both his hearts was a very good option right now. She searched deep inside her self, what would he do if she was inflicted? He would save her, no matter what.

“That what I will do, I'm going to save you, Doctor.” he was about to speak, not hearing her right, but stopped, mouth opened, and turned to look at her.

“What? You gonna what? Shut up! Shut up...” his face was racked with confusion and concern, she hadn't thought it fully. 

“I'm gonna cure you, we will leave now and go find some ancient books or whatever and find whatever we need to cure you of this curse.” her sureness was brilliant, he thought, but he just laughed. 

You really think its that easy, I looked around already, but nothing, and as its in time lord DNA, long story...it cant be cured until I regenerate and please, I don't want to go though that already, I've got so much to do in this body, but thank you Clara, for your help.” he smiled, touching her cheek, he seems warmer, the servant girl's blood flowing in his veins warmed his skin finally. She still looked scared, like he would kill her by morning, by he had no need to, his desire for her live was great than the blood lust in his hearts. 

“Hmm...well, for once I'm useless to you, makes a change.” she turned her gaze to the side of the bed, her neck line open to him, his fangs poked down, into his lips, as he moaned , resisting the small urge, just a taste. She heard the noise, turning back to him, as he shuffled away on the bed sheets. 

“I best go Doctor.” she stood to leave.

“No, please don't leave me.” he whispered, still sitting, looking at the ground. 

She looked at him, here he was, a monster in his own right, asking for her to stay, trying not to scare her, but needed her company. She sat back down, knees touching his, getting closer than before, holding his hands in hers. 

“I will always be here Doctor, I won't leave you, never.” she knew it was wrong, but it felt right for the moment, he needed her more than any regeneration, and she wanted him, her Doctor. She lent in, her lips brushing his, his breathing stopped, as they kissed.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy time!

The soft moan emanating from her lips was music to his ears, he hadn't kissed her before, not even in his past body, not her. His impossible girl, made possible, just for him. He lent in to the kiss, putting both hand on the sides of her face, slowly pushing her down, on to the bed. He straddled her as she lower onto the black pillow. 

“You sure about this? I might not able to stop myself.” he whispered between kissed. 

“Yes.” her voice husky, gaining her breath. 

She sat up, taking off her gown and the top, leaving her naked from the waist up. His jaw dropped, for a second stopping, then snapping out of it, removing his waistcoat, and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, then dropping to the floor. For such a lithe body, he was strong, the muscle tight under the skin, a scattering of grey hair on his chest, thinning down to his navel and below. His arms tensioned above her, as he took the rest of her clothes off.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” she blushed, cheeks red as cherry, getting hot.

He lent into her body, tasting every inch of her hot soft flesh, kissing, nipping here and there. His need so much more valiant, like he couldn't breath without her. He stood up, unbuckling his belt, pushing his trousers off, standing in just a pair of black boxers, everything about this Doctor was dark, his personalty, this clothes, but his eyes where crystal, pure and silvery. He stared at her deeply, as he slowly pulled down the boxers, revealing his length, she swallowed hard, he'd been hiding all this for so long, almost angry at the fact, but angry turned to lust, needing him.

“How dare you hide yourself from me, when you are this Doctor, maybe I did think of this as you regenerated, and I don't regret any of it....” she sat up, touching his alabaster skin, making him shiver under her fingers. She liked...no...love this body, better than the skinny boy with floppy hair, this was the body of a man, a man knowing how to pleasure a woman. She moaned under her breath at the idea, her finger ghosting closer to his cock, he was warm, long and hard, she would never thought about seeing him like this in a million years, he was hers forever. She caressed the tip, running her finger tip around the head, he bucked in her hand, she giggled at his noises, his fangs flashed as he growled in the back of his throat. 

He grasped her hair, running his hands to the back of her head as she tasted him, licking at first, then fully taking him in, he tasted like stardust, warm vanilla and musk, it was divine, she didn't like this normally, but he wasn't normal. His panting became more sporadic, deep, thick moans as she drove him deep in her mouth.

“No! Stop....Claaaaaaraaaaaaaaa...nnhhhnnnnnn!” his eyes shut tight as he came in her mouth, pulling her head closer to his body, pulsing in her throat. He gasped as she moaned, sending vibrations down, making him hard again. He pulled out from her mouth, letting her breath, lying her down, and laid kissed up her leg, getting higher, searching for that sweet spot, making her whimper his name. He gained access to her as he pushed her thighs open, lingering, waiting for her answer, she nodded. He moved his head closer, his hot breath brushing against her core, making her shiver under his arms, as he held her still. Her moans stifled when he took a broad lick through her folds, her hands shot her his thick silver hair, holding him down, not letting him go until she was done. 

Her languid whimpering, followed by screams as he found her core was bliss for his ears. Flicking it with his tongue, making her squirm under his pressure. He brought up two fingers, placing them at her entrance, she gasped at the feeling, her heart stopped at the anticipation, the slow motion, getting a elongated growl from her clenched lips. It was all too much for her, she'd never felt like this with anyone before, this felt like worlds burned in her veins, stars passing in her mind, it was so much more. She was close, wanting to come, but she didn't want to, wanting him so badly it hurt, he didn't allow her a choice, his licking and fingers sped up, wanting her to come for him, screaming his name, for him. 

“Doctor....wait...no please...DOCTOR!!!” she shrieked his name, the sounds carried, like a past echo. Something awakened in him, the taste of her orgasm in his mouth burning his throat, like the first taste of blood, the first kiss. His eyes flashed from silver to amber, a golden ice covering his irises, he sat up, towering over her ravaged body. She has never seen anything so beautiful in her life, her echoes, the dying stars, the burning worlds, the rebirth of planets, nothing compared to him. Her oncoming storm. 

He breathed passionately, wanting her now, she was ready for him, he clasped her hips, pulling her closer to him, like his prey. He lined himself at her opening, wet and hot, perfect and pink, just for him. He rubbed her pinkness with the tip of his length, she wouldn't think he would fit in, he was huge, thick and perfect, the head swollen with waiting, wanting, pre-cum glistening, it made her mouth water at the sight. 

“Now, I need you, now...inside me, I've waited long enough for you.” she clawed at his arms as he pressed in, the sensation was unbearable, his head tilted back in desperation, needing to be inside of her slick heat. She let out a silent howl, the size of him was unbelievable, the thick cold skin beating against her tightness. Clara scratched at his clammy flesh, as he rocked with her hips in harmony, it was like they had be built for each other, the control freak and the man who cant be controlled, perfect. 

“More, faster....hmmm...there YES!!!” 

“Clara....my Clara, I need.....you...” 

“Doctor! I love you....oh god....” 

“I love you too, Clara!” 

They were close, edging to darkness as bliss rushed over their minds, foreheads touching as they both saw stars, telekinetic bond. He needed release, he needed more, as he drove deeper, making her drown in the darkness. He was there, she was there, both coming for each other. He drove the last time inside her, spilling deep in her wetness. His lust consuming her, his eyes burning bright amber, as his fangs lengthen and pulled her head aside, they tastes better after arousal, she tasted the best, fresh lavender, cream and her, just her. He drank her in, slowly, wanting more than her body, her soul, to be with him forever, he didn't mean to, but deep inside he wanted too. He pulled back after a time of drinking...

“Clara?” his voice husky and dark, he had cleaned both of them up and under his bedsheets.

“Hmmm...Doctor...did you just...” she was sleepy, trying to keep awake to see him. He licked the area to seal the marks, it would scar but it was hidden.

“Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it happens during special circumstances, like this. Are you okay?” he brushed the hair out of her eyes, palming her cheek. 

“I'm good, I just need sleep, and maybe a bit to eat...ha...funny..joke...” she fell asleep as he watched her. 

“sleep well, my Clara.” he kissed her forehead, sending sweet dreams into her thoughts.

Clara, my Clara, forever with me now....


End file.
